


Le SHIELD A de la Paperasse pour Tout

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avant le film, Intervention officielle, Kidnapping, M/M, Mise en couple, Piège
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Clint Barton sait où va sa loyauté, et ça a plus à voir avec son responsable qu’avec son employeur. Phil Coulson prend ses responsabilités sérieusement, et une grosse partie de son travail consiste à protéger l’agent sous sa charge des menaces pour son bien-être.A ce rythme, aucun d’entre eux n’allait faire le premier pas. Natasha Romanov a d’autres idées, et le seul côté où elle est est le sien.





	Le SHIELD A de la Paperasse pour Tout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462561) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Il y a une blague rapide dans ‘Ordinary Workplace Hazard, or SHIELD, and OSHA Aren’t On Speaking Terms’ à propos de comment la relation de Clint et Phil a commencé.  
> Je ne plaisantais pas.  
> C’est l’histoire de comment ils se mettent ensemble dans le Toastvers, avant la formation des Avengers. Je ne sais pas où ça se situe précisément, mais j’ai choisi de le laisser dans les ‘dossiers’.  
> AVERTISSEMENT : Rien de tout cela n’est acceptable, légal ou dans le règlement du SHIELD. Attention au kidnapping, drogues, contentions (menottes) et d’éventuels contacts sexuels. Aucun contact sexuel ne se passe pendant que quelqu’un est restreint ou incapable de donner son consentement.

Nick Fury ne faisait pas confiance aux dossiers électroniques.

Oh, bien sûr, il les utilisait, il les utilisait parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix, des choses devaient être placées dans les ordinateurs, c’était juste peu pratique de penser autrement. Mais les dossiers personnels, les vrais, ceux qui constituaient l’essence des informations d’un agent avec le SHIELD, étaient en papier. Il y avait toujours un dossier papier.

Le dossier de Clint Barton remplissait une demi-douzaine  de pochettes.

L’Assistante du Directeur Maria Hill les lâcha sur son bureau l’un après l’autre, laissant chacun d’eux tomber avec un bruit impressionnant et qui résonnait. Clint les étudia, haussant un sourcil, modérément, quelque part entre amusée et ennuyé par la représentation. Il s’assit, la laissant continuer.

Enfin, entourée par les piles, Maria prit un siège derrière son bureau.

« Donc, Spécialiste.

 

Elle ne dit rien d’autre, et Clint laissa son autre sourcil se lever pour rejoindre le premier.

\- Oui, madame ? répondit-il, la réponse parfaite.

Pas un mot, ou le ton, ou l’expression ne dépassant les bornes, rien dont elle ne puisse s’offenser.

 

Elle en prit néanmoins offense, parce qu’elle était comme ça.

\- Vous passez du temps sur  la limite depuis plusieurs années, dit-elle, parce qu’elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Une limite très fine. Vous êtes désobéissant, vous êtes têtu, vous causez des problèmes sur le terrain et un implacable emmerdeur au bureau. Vous vous battez avec vos supérieurs, vous insistez pour prendre vos propres points de tirs et vous ne travaillez pas avec la moitié des agents qui sont là pour vous assister. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour suivre les procédures médicales, vous mentez sans remords à vos responsables et au personnel médical pareillement à propos de votre état. On vous a collé un record de neuf rapports pour avoir utilisé vos collègues comme cible.

Elle bougea, les bras croisés devant elle sur le bureau, l’expression neutre.

\- En résumé, vous êtes un cauchemar vivant en tant qu’agent spécial.

 

Il y réfléchit.

\- Merci madame.

Ses lèvres bougèrent.

\- Vous ne tenez que par un filin.  Et ce filin a un nom, Barton. C’est Phil Coulson.

 

Toute la bonne humeur qu’il ressentait à propos de cette situation mourut d’une mort brutale et rapide.

\- Si vous le dites, madame.

\- C’est le cas, en effet.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Etes-vous conscient, Spécialiste, qu’il a été offert à l’Agent Coulson sept promotions et transferts différents depuis qu’il est devenu votre responsable ? Il a tout refusé. Cela a causé énormément de consternation de la part de certaines personnes. Des personnes qui aimeraient voir Coulson a un poste que lui seul peut occuper.

 

Elle se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

\- Il est, après tout, l’un de nos responsables de terrain en qui nous avons le plus confiance. Rapide. Intelligent. Imperturbable sous la pression. D’une loyauté sans faille, et le sentiment est mutuel. Les Agents ne l’aiment peut-être pas, Barton, mais ils lui font confiance. Ils lui font confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, pour la prendre vite et aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Je suis au courant de la réputation de l’Agent Coulson, dit Clint, en ayant déjà marre. Aussi de la rumeur comme quoi il serait un androïde. Ou qu’il ait grandi dans un laboratoire. Ou celle où il est le demi-frère caché du Directeur Fury.

Il fit une pause.

\- Personnellement je ne vois pas la ressemblance.

Les lèvres d’Hill se relevèrent pendant une seconde.

\- Vous oubliez celle où il est un alien immortel.

\- Eh bien, cela est juste idiote, dit Clint.

 

Hill hocha la tête.

\- Le principal étant, Spécialiste, est que Coulson pourrait mettre en place des politiques, superviser des centaines d’agents, choisir où et comment les ressources du SHIELD sont déployées. Il est le choix logique, le meilleur choix. Et il ne prendra pas le boulot. Vous savez pourquoi Barton ?

\- Parce qu’en fait il déteste la paperasse ? demanda Clint, ce qui était vrai.

Bien sûr, il était bon, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait.

\- Et qu’il préfèrerait être sur le terrain pour faire le boulot ?

\- Ce qu’il pourrait toujours faire s’il acceptait la promotion. Ce qu’il ne pourrait pas continuer à faire avec cette rémunération, Agent Coulson, c’est continuer à être votre responsable.

Elle s’assit au bord de son bureau, laissant sa main retomber, toujours aussi délicatement, sur le plus récent de ses dossiers. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la couverture.

\- Il serait forcé de vous passer à un autre responsable, et pour être honnête Spécialiste ? Il n’y a personne d’autre qui vous prendrait de son plein gré.

 

Il le savait. Il en était conscient, il n’était pas idiot, mais que ça soit dit à haute voix était un coup bas. Il garda son visage immobile, il jouait à ce jeu depuis un long, très long moment, il avait été entraîné pour résister à une torture beaucoup plus invasive, beaucoup plus douloureuse que ça. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un mouvement.

Elle continua.

\- Si Phil Coulson continue à refuser les promotions qui lui sont offertes, Spécialiste, elles cesseront d’être basées sur le volontariat, il devra évoluer ou partir. A ce moment-là, ce fin, microscopique filet qui vous laisse un emploi et vous permet d’être utile disparaîtra, et vous serez tout seul. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle soupira.

\- Nous suspectons que c’est pour vous protéger que Coulson reste là où il est. Il n’y a aucune confirmation, bien sûr, mais il est, comme je l’ai fait remarquer, loyal à toute épreuve. Pour certaines raisons, il se sent responsable de vous, et il s’est battu, bec et ongle et formulaire après formulaire, pour vous garder sur le terrain.

Hill se pencha.

\- Il vous a protégé. A l’encontre de ses intérêts. Depuis des années. Donc la question que vous devez vous poser, Spécialiste, c’est comment vous comptez lui rembourser cette loyauté.

Hill laissa ses lèvres se retrousser, juste un petit peu.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. »

 

Il y avait une fin de non-recevoir dans cette déclaration qui aurait dû embêter Clint. Ce n’était pas le cas. A la place, il se leva et hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de sortir à grands pas du bureau, la laissant avec ses piles de papier, ses petits complots, ses plans et ses tactiques.

 

Une partie de lui se demandait si Fury avait connaissance de leur réunion. Une autre part de lui s’en foutait.

 

 

*

 

 

Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour prendre une décision.

Il était surpris, vraiment, d’avoir duré aussi longtemps. Hill avait raison à propos d’une chose : Coulson était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait toujours un travail. Coulson était la seule raison  le SHIELD ne l’avait jeté à la poubelle et la seule raison pourquoi Clint n’avait pas mis une flèche à travers les épaules d’un responsable fanfaron dans un acte de démission très regrettable.

Bien sûr, il y avait plus d’une occasion où le fait qu’il survive avait été basé sur la volonté de Coulson à venir de le chercher, peu importe ce que les cadres supérieurs avaient à en dire. Clint avait toujours fortement suspecté qu’il y avait quelques formulaires marqués ‘Atout superflu’ que Coulson avait passé à la déchiqueteuse quelques fois. Avant, vous savez, d’y mettre le feu.

Parce que Coulson était aussi bon. Coulson venait toujours le chercher, peu importe la situation. Peu importe les probabilités. Il avait toujours été sûr, peu importe combien de temps il devait attendre, ou ce qu’il devait subir pendant ce temps-là, que Coulson viendrait pour lui. Viendrait toujours pour lui.

Ca lui manquerait. Plus qu’il ne voulait bien se l’avouer.

Natasha lui manquerait aussi. Elle allait être royalement furieuse. S’il était chanceux, il réussirait à mettre quelques états, ou même quelques pays, entre eux avant qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.  Elle était passée d’adversaire à collègue, à amante, de retour à possible adversaire, et avait fini par être la chose la plus proche d’une meilleure amie au monde. S’il était enclin aux pensées larmoyantes, ce qui, soyons honnête, il était après quelques bières, il serait tenté de dire que Natasha était son âme sœur.

Au moins quand elle ne lui cassait pas la figure. D’accord, peut-être même dans ce cas ; il avait des PROBLEMES.

 

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait grand-chose à récupérer. Il n’avait jamais été matérialiste, et la plupart des affaires dans ses quartiers du SHIELD étaient en fait la propriété du SHIELD. Non pas qu’il ait des remords à prendre ce qu’il voudrait garder, mais en général, il ne voulait rien garder.

 

Il remplit ses sacs avec des habits et des affaires de toilettes, et enterra, tout au fond du sac à dos, un T-shirt idiot que Coulson lui avait ramené d’une mission bizarre dont il refusait de parler. Ca venait de, parmi toutes les options, une foire de la Renaissance quelque part en Géorgie et déclarait que le porteur était « L’Un des Joyeux Compagnons de Robin des Bois ». Clint avait rit tellement fort quand Coulson lui avait donné qu’il en était presque tombé de sa chaise.

Coulson avait presque esquissé un sourire à sa réaction. Ou peut-être c’était une très bonne tasse de café.

 

La lettre de démission de Clint était directe et incontestablement de lui : « Allez vous faire foutre, je me barre. En plus, je garde l’arc en guise d’indemnité de départ. Sincèrement, Clinton Francis Barton. »

Il pensait que c’était classe. Ca le ferait entouré autour d’une flèche et tiré à travers la fenêtre de Fury, mais ça ne serait pas particulièrement subtil. En fin de compte, il avait pris ses affaires, forcé le bureau de Fury, et s’était échappé du bâtiment.

Il laissa derrière lui la plupart de ses affaires, son téléphone, en gros tout ce qui était fourni par le SHIELD. Tout serait rempli de traqueurs et il n’avait pas le temps et l’envie de s’en débarrasser. Il avait son propre plan d’évasion. Depuis un long moment.

Il y avait un vieux modèle banal de berline garé un parking de longue durée quelques quartiers plus loin, le coffre rempli de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour disparaître, habits, argent, armes et une demi-douzaine de plaques minéralogiques à changer, un téléphone sans abonnement et des papiers d’identité qui lui feraient traverser la frontière vers le Canada ou le Mexique, et à partir de là, il faudrait juste un ou deux arrêts rapides à une banque ou deux pour prendre des plans et du liquide qui l’attendaient depuis longtemps avant qu’il ne rejoigne le SHIELD.

Clint Barton avait prévu de disparaître depuis plus longtemps qu’il n’était dans le viseur de quelqu’un. Quand il avait commencé à mettre les choses en place, quand il avait commencé à faire ses plans et ses contacts, il pensait que personne ne le chercherait.

Il serait intéressant de voir s’ils tiendraient si quelqu’un le faisait.

 

 

*

 

 

Moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard, il se réveilla, ses yeux s’ouvrant dans un motel miteux quelque part dans un trou, pleinement conscient que quelqu’un était dans la pièce avec lui. Il se tourna, vers l’arme qu’il gardait toujours à portée de main, et il ne fut pas assez rapide, un corps l’écrasant, une main fermant sa bouche pour assourdir les bruits qu’il pourrait faire, et il sentit la piqûre d’une aiguille sur le côté de son cou.

Clint lutta, se tordant contre les genoux qui avaient atterri de chaque côté de ses hanches, contre le poids du coude appuyé sur son sternum, contre la main appuyée sur sa bouche avec assez de force pour laisser un bleu, mais les drogues faisaient déjà leur effet, ses mains incapables de se resserrer, ou de repousser avec force alors qu’il essayait de lancer son poing contre le visage de son agresseur.

L’homme évita et se pencha, son visage pâle envahissant le champ de vision qui se brouillait rapidement de Clint.

« Les changements des paramètres de la mission exigent un débriefing avec ton responsable Barton, dit Phil Coulson, et il avait l’air aussi calme et agréable que d’habitude, juste la plus petite trace d’agacement pouvait être entendue dans ses mots. J’en ai marre de ton manque de respect du protocole. »

 

Tout devint noir.

 

 

*

 

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Clint se réveillait menotté à une chaise en métal bon marché. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, il espérait vraiment que c’était la dernière fois, mais eh, c’était la vie. C’était SA vie, au moins.

C’était, cependant, la première fois qu’il se réveillait avec un mal de tête dû à une gueule de bois de drogues et Phil Coulson assit en face de la table de métal qui lui faisait face. Clint toussa, sa gorge irritée.

« Donc, j’en déduis que tu désapprouves ma décision,  croassa t’il.

Coulson tourna une page du dossier en face de lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Oh, y avait-il une décision d’impliquée ? Toute la situation sentait un enfant capricieux reprenant son ballon et quittant le terrain.

\- Eh, ça fait mal, dit Clint, essayant de bouger ses bras assez pour détendre ses épaules. Je suppose que tu n’envisages pas de défaire les menottes ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Coulson écrivit quelque chose sur le dossier en face de lui.

\- Tu n’es pas en position de faire des demandes.

\- Ouais, j’avais compris.

Clint soupira.

\- Je ressens un certain niveau de colère ici, monsieur, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit justifié.

\- Je pense que si, puisque Natasha et moi avons du prendre un congé pour te pourchasser  et que j’ai horreur de perdre mon temps. Je sais que quand je réussis à quitter mon bureau, je m’enfonce jusqu’aux genoux dans les problèmes des autres. Des problèmes que je suis le seul à pouvoir régler.

Il ferma le dossier, croisant le regard de Clint pour la première fois depuis que l’archer s’était réveillé.

\- J’ai horreur des problèmes des autres.

Clint haussa les sourcils.

\- Ouais, je vois ça. Bien sûr, vous continuez  à vous occuper des problèmes des autres, monsieur, donc on pourrait dire que c’est votre faute.

\- Je ne le fais pas de mon plein gré, Barton.

Il se leva.

\- A moins que tu parles de toi. Dans ce cas, tu pars d’une supposition fausse. Tu, Agent, es mon problème. C’est pourquoi le Directeur Fury a été tellement rapide à me faire savoir que la paperasse prévue avait par erreur atterri sur son bureau. Des têtes tomberont au service courrier, j’en suis sûr.

Il enfonça la lettre de démission de Clint dans la table en métal. Clint la regarda.

\- Je pensais que j’avais montré mon style sérieux, expliqua t’il, souriant à Coulson.

\- Le style n’est pas nécessaire pour un document officiel, Barton.

Il s’assit au bord de la table, laissant une de ses jambes sur la table, en équilibre sur l’autre. Il croisa les bras, son visage impassible.

 

\- Monsieur, si vous faites quelque chose, autant le faire avec style, dit Clint, lui lançant un petit sourire.

\- Mais tu n’avais pas besoin de le faire pour cette chose en particulier.

Coulson tapa son doigt sur la lettre de démission de Clint.

\- Explique-moi ça.

Clint haussa les épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à expliquer ? C’est bon. Je m’en vais.

Il soutint le regard de Coulson, sans fléchir, sans faillir.

\- La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, j’avais le droit de démissionner.

Il sourit à Coulson, faisant cliqueter ses menottes derrière son dos.

\- A moins que le contrat que tu m’as fait signé pendant que je saignais de la balle que tu m’avais mise avait quelques closes pas très légales.

\- Si tu veux vraiment démissionner, Barton, tu es libre de le faire.

Coulson prit la lettre, l’étudiant avec des yeux plissés.

\- Cependant, je ne crois pas que c’est ce que tu veux.

\- Je le veux, dit Clint, laissant échapper un soupir mélodramatique. Si c’est tout ce que tu voulais, tu aurais pu juste frapper à la porte du motel tu sais.

\- Tu serais sortit par la fenêtre de la salle de bain dans les bois avant que je ne puisse frapper une deuxième fois, dit Coulson, fixant toujours la page. Tu es léger comme l’air. »

 

Quelque chose à propos des compliments de Coulson le frappait toujours en plein milieu de son centre du plaisir de son cerveau. C’était impressionnant, et il savait que c’était pathétique, mais il dû se forcer à rester détendu, son visage légèrement amusé. C’était probablement parce que Coulson ne disait jamais rien qu’il ne pensait pas. Il ne boostait pas les egos ou  les dorlotait.  Un de ses agents se plantait, cet agent en entendait parler.

 

Mais Coulson félicitait en public et faisais des reproches aux agents en privé. Il était juste. Il écoutait et regardait attentivement. Il voyait tout, et il comprenait bien plus de choses qu’il ne le reconnaissait. Il réglait les problèmes, il soignait les blessures, il fournissait un endroit sûr et il corrigeait les faiblesses avant qu’elles ne tuent quelqu’un. Il était en première ligne et il se souciait de ses agents en tant que personnes, pas en tant qu’actif ou chair à canon. Il lutterait face à Nick Fury ou le diable lui-même pour protéger ses agents. Il était largement admis que Nick Fury représentait le plus grand défi.

 

Et Clint était amoureux de lui depuis plus d’un an.

C’était compliqué de désigner le moment exact où la confiance, l’affection, le désir et la chaleur avaient fusionnés en quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus grand que la somme de ses parties. Il était plutôt sûr que c’était pendant cette foutu mission en Birmanie, quand un faux mouvement avait amené une morsure de serpent presque fatale. Même avec Coulson ayant l’antidote avec lui, sa survie n’avait pas été assurée.

Les dix heures suivantes avaient été les pires de sa fichue vie, et ce n’était pas peu dire.

Oscillant entre les hallucinations, les crampes douloureuses à l’estomac, les vomissements, les convulsions et les menaces éventuelles de crises cardiaques, Clint s’était désespérément accroché à sa santé mentale, et il avait laissé tout le reste à Coulson. C’était humiliant de s’en rappeler, au moins des bribes dont il pouvait se rappeler, d’avoir essayé de glisser sur la peau de Coulson, enfonçant son visage dans l’épaule de Coulson,  la poitrine et l’estomac alors qu’il s’étouffait, pleurait et se battait pour respirer.

Pendant dix heures son monde s’était réduit aux mains de Coulson, sa voix et son odeur, la souplesse de son corps fort et stable, le son de son cœur et sa respiration. Des mots sans aucun sens et des mains qui le maintenaient, le tiraient et qui le forçaient à prendre des liquides quand il était assez conscient pour boire sans s’étouffer. Il avait seulement le souvenir le plus évanescent du son de la voix de Coulson, aussi douce et contrôlée qu’habituellement, ne paniquant jamais, ne s’énervant jamais  ou stressant  ou ayant peur.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots, mais pendant dix heures, la seule chose qu’il avait était la voix de Coulson. La sensation de doigts arrangeant ses cheveux, caressant son dos et frottant son cou était une bouée de sauvetage à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher, parfois au sens littéral. Il y avait d’autres choses, brumeuses et à moitié effacées, des choses qu’il pourrait avoir imaginé ou exagéré, mais il ne pouvait pas s’y attarder s’il voulait rester sain d’esprit.

Quand ce fut terminé, Clint se réveilla, épuise, effrayé, confus et douloureux, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait être comparé au fait qu’il s’était réveillé enroulé autour de Phil Coulson, le visage enfoncé dans le cou de son responsable, leurs jambes mélangées, les bras de Phil le maintenant près de lui. Il avait eu peur de respirer pendant une seconde ou deux, effrayé de briser le charme de la joue de Phil contre ses cheveux sales, la main de Phil reposant légèrement et avec attention sur le dos de son cou.

Il était resté allongé là tant qu’il avait pu et ça avait été son erreur. Les yeux de Coulson s’étaient ouvert, se relevant rapidement avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la panique sur son visage. Ca avait disparu un instant plus tard, et dans son état d’esprit, Clint avait été tellement déçu  par la manière dont Coulson s’était écarté qu’il ne l’avait presque pas remarqué.

Ce n’était que plus tard qu’il s’était rendu compte que retenir sa respiration l’avait vendu ; même dans son sommeil, Coulson avait remarqué quand Clint s’était arrêté de respirer.

Le SHIELD s’était montré avec une équipe d’évacuation mains d’une heure plus tard. Une heure trop tard pour sauver la fierté piétinée de Clint ou son cœur. Une heure trop tard, comme d’habitude. Et ça allait, tout était comme d’habitude, Coulson était exactement le même ;  il avait donné à Clint un sac de fast-food, vérifié son dossier médical, et embêté l’équipe médicale pour avoir manqué la blessure que Clint s’était faite à la cheville.

 

Coulson était inchangé par tout ça et Clint ne serait plus le même.

 

La plupart des gens réussissaient à tombe amoureux sans finir drogué, kidnappé, et menotté à une foutue chaise par l’objet de leur affection, mais Clint n’avait jamais rien fait facilement.

Coulson bougea sa hanche sur le bord de la table, attirant l’attention de Clint sur le présent. Ainsi que sur la ligne de la jambe de Coulson dans son pantalon impeccablement coupé.

« Tu as porté du Dolce pour me kidnapper ? demanda Clint, haussant un sourcil. Je me sens spécial. Ou ça serait le cas si tu ne t’habillais pas comme ça pour aller à Franprix (ndt : 7-11 en VO, une chaîne de supermarchés).

\- Oui, mais j’ai mis ta cravate préférée. Et puisque tu es en jogging et en T-shirt, je ne t’écouterai pas sur ce point.

\- Tu m’as kidnappé. Dans mon lit. Et tu insultes comment je m’habille? La prochaine fois, donne-moi  le temps de me changer. Et, je ne sais pas, mettre des chaussures ?

\- Ca serait contre-productif Barton.

Coulson prit un dossier du tas et l’ouvrit. Sa tête se baissa, il fit tourner les pages de ce qui était clairement le dossier le plus récent de Clint.

\- Avec qui était ton rendez-vous ?

Le cœur de Clint s’arrêta, mais il garda un visage neutre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec qui était ton rendez-vous ?

Coulson lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un, Barton. C’est sur ton emploi du temps. Ou c’était. Etrangement, ça a disparu juste après que tu y sois allé. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis au courant c’est que j’étais en train de vérifier ton temps au stand de tir, et tu ne dois plus y accéder pour encore une semaine, ne me fait pas changer tes codes d’accès, donc j’étais sur ton dossier quand l’alerte de réunion a été effacé.

 

Il ferma le dossier.

\- Bien sûr, j’étais curieux. Toutes les réunions avec toi devraient m’inclure, ou au moins, je devrais être au courant. Les réunions légitimes, bien sûr. J’étais inquiet quand elle a disparu de ton emploi du temps. Ca enfreint pleins de protocoles. Natasha et moi avons fait de notre mieux. Nous n’avons pas réussi à retrouver le fichier, ou qui l’a effacé.

Il posa le dossier, laissant ses doigts effleurer la couverture.

\- Ce qui est un peu inquiétant, je dois l’admettre.

Phil le regarda.

\- Et quelques heures après cette réunion, tu t’es simplement évanoui. Nous avons fait le rapprochement. Avec qui était ton rendez-vous ?

\- En quoi est-ce important ? demanda Clint, jurant mentalement.

Il garda le visage neutre, et ça lui demanda plus d’efforts que ça n’aurait dû.

\- Tu as été compromis. Ca importe beaucoup.

\- En avoir marre de se farcir les conneries bureaucratiques du SHIELD n’est pas la même chose qu’être compromis, Coulson. J’en ai marre. Je pars.

Clint lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je n’avais pas réalisé que ma lettre de démission rencontrerait autant de résistance.

\- Avec qui était ton rendez-vous ? répéta Coulson, calme et sous contrôle.

Pas un cheveu de travers. Pas un pli sur son costume, ou sur son front. Aussi solide qu’un rocher.

 

Clint pensa qu’il n’allait plus jamais entendre cette voix dans son oreille, qu’il ne serait plus jamais aussi stable, ne l’aurait plus comme une bouée de sauvetage lors d’une opération qui tournait mal amenant une douleur qui était presque physique, comme prendre une balle à bout portant. Il serra les dents et garda son visage neutre de par sa seule volonté. Sa peau était tendue, comme un coup de soleil ou une brûlure due au vent ou au froid.

 

\- J’ai terminé, dit Clint, se penchant en avant. Plus de menottes. Maintenant.

\- Avec qui était ton rendez-vous ?

-  Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, Coulson. J’ai terminé. J’exerce mon droit de me libérer de mes chaînes et de me barrer avant que le SHIELD ne m’utilise en tant que chair à canon. J’ai fini.

Il croisa le regard de Coulson, fixes et aiguisés.

\- J’ai fini, donc enlève-moi les menottes et laisse-moi partir.

 

Coulson se mit en face de lui, s’accroupissant, quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux. Clint se prépara à un pic soudain d’anxiété, se détestant pour les trous dans son armure quand il était face à Coulson.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, dit Coulson, et sa voix était maintenant gentille, douce, presque suppliante, entre le déjeuner et le dîner  pour que tu partes en vrille ? »

 

Clint serra les dents, bloquant sa mâchoire pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait plus tard. A la place, il se concentra sur les mots de Hill. « Donc la question que vous devez vous poser, Spécialiste, c’est comment vous comptez lui rembourser cette loyauté. » Loyauté. Au moment où Clint avait rencontré Coulson, il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce que le mot voulait dire, c’était un concept autant ridicule que pathétique et douloureux.

 

Coulson pouvait déterrer des choses oubliées depuis longtemps et les rendre à nouveau réelles. Des choses que Clint aurait préféré la plupart du temps qu’elles restent mortes et enterrées parce qu’essayer de les ré-apprivoiser était douloureux et bizarre. C’était tellement plus simple, ne faire confiance à personne, ça ne requérait aucun effort, aucune réflexion et aucun risque.

 

Et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Coulson qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre. Après tout ce temps, il rendait toujours confus Clint, et Clint lui en voulait. Il se concentrait sur la rancune, parce qu’il pouvait s’en accommoder, ça ne le blessait pas,  ça ne le vidait pas comme les pensées de perte, de trahison et de peur.

 

« J’y pensais depuis un moment. J’avais pris ma décision il y a quelques temps. J’attendais juste le bon moment.

\- Et c’était maintenant ? demanda Coulson.

\- Pas de meilleur moment, répondit Clint.

 

Coulson l’étudia, ses yeux se déplaçant, fixant chaque centimètre du visage de Clint comme s’il le touchait, et c’était quelque chose qu’ils ne faisaient jamais en vérité, ils ne touchaient pas. Pas à moins que l’un d’entre eux ne soit blessé ou qu’ils s’entraînent, et ils ne faisaient pas souvent ce dernier. Pas dernièrement.

 

Coulson laissa échapper un petit soupir et se releva.

\- Ca irait tellement plus vite, dit-il, laissant glisser une main contre le tissu de sa veste, si tu t’abstenais de me mentir.

 

C’était douloureux, et ça n’aurait pas dû l’être, mais il n’avait jamais été logique, pas avec Coulson.

\- J’ai du mal à me confier quand je suis menotté à une chaise, crissa Clint. Libère-moi et nous pourrons avoir une longue discussion sur nos seeeeeeeeeentiments.

Le dernier mot était chanté et suave, et Clint battit des cils comme une Belle du Sud.

Les lèvres de Coulson se retroussèrent.

\- Non, merci pour la proposition, mais nous ne le ferons pas.

 

Clint secoua encore les menottes.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous faire ça ? Ce semblant d’opération ?

La voix froide, il pencha son corps en avant aussi loin que possible avec la pression sur ses poignets. Il se débrouilla pour entrer dans l’espace personnel de Coulson, juste un petit peu, juste assez pour que le corps de Coulson se tende.

\- Tu ne me ramènes pas, Coulson. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça va se dérouler. Donc laisse-moi tranquille et retourner à ton bureau, compléter tes rapports, classer mon dossier et finir ça.

\- Ca ne va pas arriver.

Coulson, ce putain de taré, s’avança, ses genoux effleurant presque ceux de Clint. A portée si  Clint décidait de se défouler avec  un coup de pied.

\- Parle-moi Clint.

\- Il n’y a rien à dire. Je ne reviens pas.

\- Et j’ai promis, le jour où je suis devenu ton responsable, que je te ramènerai toujours, donc tu peux comprendre ma frustration. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

Les mots le frappèrent durement, et Clint résista au besoin d’éclater de rire. Ca ne devrait pas être possible d’avoir aussi mal alors que Coulson n’avait pas posé le petit doigt sur lui.

\- Je te libère de ta promesse.

\- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider.

Les yeux de Coulson étaient fermés, cachés.

\- Quelqu’un est venu à toi, et je veux savoir qui.

\- Personne n’est venu à moi.

Un léger sourire creusa le visage de Coulson.

\- Je te connais, Clint. Je sais que tu n’as pas eu le choix.

\- Ouais, eh bien, même toi tu fais des erreurs, crissa Clint.

Coulson haussa un sourcil.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme supposer que Natasha est de ton côté. »

Clint vit les yeux de Coulson s’agrandir, d’une fraction, son visage se tendant, et se fut toute la réaction qu’il eut alors qu’il se jetait sur lui, envoyant sa chaise fort dans les jambes de Coulson. Coulson l’évita sans problème, léger et assuré sur ses pieds, mais Clint bougeait dans l’autre direction, les menottes pendant que un poignet, alors qu’il évitait la table et se précipitait vers la porte.

 

Il sut qu’il avait fait une erreur au moment où il la fit, mais tout en lui se rebellait contre l’idée d’attaquer Coulson, de blesser la seule personne qui l’avait toujours protégé, qui avait toujours –

 

Coulson s’écrasa sur lui, l’attrapant par le côté, par derrière, le retournant, le projetant contre le mur, et Clint se défendit, un balayage du coude, un coup de hanche par instinct. Mais Coulson l’avait entraîné, s’était entraîné avec lui, l’avait regardé au champ de tir, l’avait regardé sur d’innombrables opérations, et il contra chaque mouvement sans même cligner des yeux.

 

Le dos de Clint se cogna contre le mur, le corps dur de Coulson contre le sien, les pieds écartés, les avant-bras pressés contre la gorge de Clint, son poing effleurant l’oreille de Clint.

« Fais-moi confiance. 

Les mots étaient gentils, enivrants, tellement différents de la lutte physique qu’ils rendirent Clint étourdi.

\- Je vais régler ça. Fais-moi confiance pour régler ça. Qui est après toi ?

Clint se tordit, se déchaînant, l’envoi d’un bras et la force brute d’un pied. Sa respiration était laborieuse alors que Coulson prenait l’avantage, pressait son corps solide contre celui de Clint. Les attaques de Clint étaient comme celles d’un enfant, et ça l’énervait, il haïssait ça.

 

Surtout parce que son corps était plus qu’heureux de sa position, et il n’était pas subtil à propos de ce qu’il voulait.

 

La joue de Coulson effleura la sienne, sa voix régulière et calme.

\- Barton, j’ai besoin d’entendre ta voix maintenant. »

Le chuchotement dans son oreille était un rappel de chaque opération où Clint était hors de vue, avait disparu ou était silencieux. Ces mots, lui parlant à travers son oreillette, l’avaient ramené encore et encore.

 

Clint grinça des dents contre le besoin de lui donner un rapport de situation complet. Parce que l’oreillette n’était pas là, le SHIELD n’était pas là, et c’était un souvenir qui disparaîtrait bientôt. Plus rapidement que d’habitude, s’il pouvait mettre une foutu bouteille d’alcool entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le silence s’étirer.

 

Le léger, indéniable son d’une arme s’armant les figea tous les deux.

 

« D’accord, les garçons, ça suffit.

Coulson jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas content de toi en ce moment, dit-il, la voix calme.

\- Monsieur, si vous pensiez que je n’allais pas lui donner la clé, vous n’avez pas prêté attention à notre relation jusqu’à maintenant, dit Natasha, la voix douce comme de la soie.

Elle bougea, les talons de ses bottes légères sur le sol.

\- Faisons tous un pas en arrière et prétendons être des êtres humains civilisés, d’accord ?

\- Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? demanda Clint, les dents serrées, mais il soutint le regard de Coulson pendant que l’autre homme reculait d’un pas, puis un autre, laissant à Clint assez de place pour s’éloigner du mur.

 

Ce n’était pas assez loin, et Clint l’effleura en le contournant. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la sensation du coton, du la peau chaude et du costume de qualité familier. Natasha lui lança un regard aiguisé, clairement pas d’humeur à gérer plus de bêtises de leur part.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle, penchant sa tête vers la porte.

Elle garda le pistolet entre les yeux de Clint.

\- Tu ne peux pas m’agacer maintenant, Barton. Tu comprends, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Nat –

Elle lui lança un regard.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne laisse pas te botter les fesses est parce que je ne veux pas expliquer à Fury comment vous avez tous les deux terminé à l’infirmerie sans avoir rien résolu.

Un autre geste rapide vers la porte.

\- Allez-y. Maintenant.

\- Romanov, commença Coulson, et un couteau s’enfonça dans le sol entre ses pieds.

Il soupira.

\- J’en ai fini avec ça, dit Clint, et elle tourna son regard glacé vers lui.

\- Tu en auras fini avec ça quand je dirai que tu en as fini avec ça, dit Natasha, calme et précise. Nous avons deux chambres d’hôtel. A ce stade, il y a un peu moins de chance que tu sois étranglé dans ton sommeil par moi.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Légèrement. Très, très légèrement. »

Et s’il devait partager une chambre avec Coulson maintenant, il allait ramper hors de sa peau. Une chambre d’hôtel avec Coulson et des menottes et il allait finir par dire quelque chose de très regrettable et de très choquant donc ouais. Natasha, à l’heure actuelle, était le moindre ses maux.

 

 

*

 

 

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? dit Natasha, jetant son sac d’urgence sur le sol juste à l’intérieur de la porte de la chambre d’hôtel.

Elle ferma le verrou et s’assit pour enlever ses chaussures, sans jamais regarder dans la direction de Clint. Ses doigts défirent les lacets de ses bottes, rapide et efficace et aussi mortelle qu’une lame dégainée, enlevant lentement les couches protectrices de ses vêtements.

 

L’acte d’enlever ses vêtements était en quelque sorte encore plus intime que du sexe. Le sexe était un acte de plaisir, une arme, une nécessité biologique pour elle, mais ça, ça c’était Natasha dans son état le plus vulnérable, sans surveillance. Avec seulement ses pieds nus effleurant le tapis d’une chambre louée.

 

Depuis là où il s’était affalé sur lit, Clint roula sur le ventre, bloquant sa main sous son menton.

\- Allons-nous baiser ? demanda t’il, parce qu’il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’elle faisait là.

\- Clint, si nous allions baiser, tu le saurais. Il y aurait des cris.

 

Il y pensa.

 

\- Le bon type de cris ou le moins bon ?

\- Avec nous ? En général les deux. Cependant, je ne pense pas que baiser avec moi est ce que tu veux vraiment à l’heure actuelle.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cette impression, mais ce n’est pas vrai.

 

Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction, de longues boucles rouges effleurant ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, et il l’aimait, il savait qu’il l’aimait. Elle tendit un bras vers lui, caressant ses cheveux courts, ses ongles raclant son crâne juste assez pour faire disparaître toutes pensées que la caresse était gentille.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

\- Est-ce que c’est un truc bon flic/mauvais flic ? demanda t’il, roulant sur le dos et s’éloignant des ses doigts.

 

Parce que ses doigts amplifiaient les émotions, et que c’était plus simple de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces foutus sentiments, il n’en avait pas besoin. Rien de bon n’en sortait.  C’est pourquoi ils travaillaient si bien, pourquoi  ils s’étaient combinés, pourquoi ils étaient restés, et pourquoi ils avaient rompu ; parce qu’aucun d’eux ne travaillaient à un niveau émotionnel. C’était juste du sexe. C’était juste du travail.

 

C’était juste la seule femme au monde en qui il avait confiance. Et en fin de compte, ça valait plus que tout le sexe du monde, peu importe combien c’était chaud et doux, et il préférait son regard dans l’obscurité d’un immeuble en flamme, il préférait la butée de son couteau sous son bras dans le cœur de quelqu’un d’autre, il préférait la vision qu’il avait d’elle à travers son viseur alors qu’il tirait sur un attaquant qu’elle n’avait pas encore repéré. La confiance était gravée sur ses os, était dans sa moelle, et s’il la perdait, il se briserait probablement.

 

Il n’était pas sûr de quand il avait placé sa vie entre ces doigts mortels, lui avait permis de bercer son cœur meurtri, et pourtant, c’était elle, l’amour de sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas l’aimer de la manière dont il avait besoin. Ou peut-être, c’était un peu trop près de la vérité, cette variable inéluctable avec laquelle il n’avait jamais été parfaitement en accord, de dire qu’il l’aimait de la manière dont elle voulait être aimée.

 

Et ce n’était pas assez, mais c’était quand même tout.

\- Le SHIELD n’emploi pas de bons flics, dit Natasha, se rapprochant avec une grâce paresseuse, indolente, ses hanches en avant alors qu’elle se coulait sur le lit, se drapant contre son estomac, sa poitrine, pliant ses bras là au-dessus du sternum  et poser un doigt parfaitement manucuré sur son cœur. Le rouge de son ongle était brutal contre son T-shirt noir, et il mit sa main par-dessus la sienne, grande, large et calleuse, trop rude pour sa peau délicate, et pourtant elle ne s’était jamais plainte.

 

Elle savait toujours où ses os, ses muscles et tendons lui faisaient mal après une longue journée à bander l’arc, comment calmer la douleur juste sous sa peau.

 

Natasha et Coulson étaient les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

 

Elle tapota un doigt sur sa tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te passe pas la tête, idiot ? demanda t’elle, l’amusement entourant ses mots. Tu nous as fait peur. Il y a des règles dans notre petit groupe. Tu n’as pas le droit de nous faire peur à moins qu’il y ait des papiers du SHIELD qui rendent ça officiel.

\- Oh, c’est une règle ? demanda t’il, sentant sa respiration contre son cou. Vous avez oublié de me dire celle-là.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, indifférente aux futilités.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, Clint. Tu as la responsabilité de connaître les règles, je n’ai pas la responsabilité de te les dire.

\- Ca a l’air injuste.

\- La vie est douloureuse, princesse, dit-elle, souriant. Quiconque te disant autre chose essaye de t’avoir.

\- Princess Bride, dit-il, souriant. Aller, choisis-en une plus difficile.

\- Je n’ai pas envie. Je suis en colère contre toi, dit-elle, ses yeux se fermant. Clint, qu’est-ce qu’il t’est passé par la tête ?

Il soupira, et son poids l’enfonça dans le lit, et c’était réconfortant et bien et il essaya de ne pas penser qu’il était seul et pathétique. C’était très dur.

\- Il était temps de partir, dit-il, et c’était douloureux et vide, même à ses propres oreilles, il n’y avait pas de conviction dans les mots.

\- Essaye encore.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent, et c’était comme se faire avoir par le point rouge d’un sniper, ces yeux, brillants, aiguisés, brillants de vie et de colère qui était cachée au cœur de son corps langoureux et détendu, dans son sourire facile.

\- Même si tu pouvais me quitter ? Ce dont, de toute manière, je doute, combien te sentais-tu exposé, de partir ? Sans personne pour surveiller tes arrières, sachant qu’il n’y avait pas de renforts ?  A quelle intensité ta peau a brûlé quand tu as réalisé que tu étais seul, que tu rejetais les personnes qui comptaient sur toi ?

\- J’ai été seul toute ma vie, dit-il, et c’était la vérité.

Même ces quelques années, s’accrochant à la main de Barney et suppliant ses parents de les protéger, suppliant d’être protégé de ses parents, il avait été seul. Ca avait été tellement évident avec le recul, mais il n’avait jamais voulu le reconnaître.

\- Et tu n’es pas fait pour ça, dit-elle, sa voix dans un chuchotement contre sa peau. Tu joues au loup solitaire, mais c’est un masque, Clint. Tu es comme l’un de ces petits oiseaux. Ceux qui doivent rester avec leur colonie, parce que s’ils ne le font pas, ils mourront de froid dès qu’ils s’endormiront.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense que tu vas un peu loin avec la métaphore de l’oiseau.

Pourtant, il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, reconnaissant de sa présence contre lui, de la pression familière de ses seins, ses hanches, la manière dont ses pieds glissaient contre l’intérieur de sa cheville alors qu’elle bougeait.

\- Parfois, il est temps d’évoluer.

Elle cligna des yeux, lentement et délibérément.

\- Pas comme ça, dit-elle, et elle s’éloigna de lui. Tu veux t’en aller, tu nous le dis. Tu ne nous quittes pas, tu ne nous laisses pas théoriser, tu ne nous laisses pas terrifiés que quelqu’un a une arme pointée sur toi, que tu es en train de saigner dans une ruelle quelque part avec un deal qui a mal tourné. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tu nous dois plus que ça.

Clint fixa le plafond, ayant inexplicablement froid sans son corps contre le sien.

\- Je savais que tu essaierais de m’en dissuader, et les mots étaient une piètre consolation, même pour lui.

Parce que, ouais, il avait été lâche, et il le savait, mais ça, cette conversation était exactement ce qu’il avait essayé d’éviter.

\- De t’en dissuader ?

Elle eut un ricanement, et il grimaça, parce que ce n’était pas un bon son, pas venant d’elle, pas vu l’humeur dans laquelle elle était.

\- Non, non, Clint. Sois honnête, je sais que tu es mauvais à ça, mais quand même.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, elle lui sourit.

\- Tu n’avais pas peur qu’on t’en dissuade. Tu avais peur que nous partions avec toi.

\- Non, vous ne le feriez pas, soupira t’il.

\- Si, nous le ferions, dit-elle, enroulant sa cheville autour de la sienne. Je préférerais être seule dans la nature avec toi plutôt que de risquer le SHIELD sans toi. Tu m’y as amené, espèce de fils de pute, tu ne m’y abandonnes pas avant de t’éloigner. Ce n’est pas professionnel.

\- Oh, et ça a toujours été notre première priorité.

Il soupira alors qu’elle glissait hors du lui et s’éloignait. Regardant le lent mouvement de ses hanches, il sourit.

\- Je pensais que tu serais assez énervée pour te débarrasser de moi.

\- Ce n’est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur. Coulson gâchera sa vie en essayant de te trouver, espèce d’imbécile, dit-elle, s’enroulant sur le fauteuil, rabattant ses jambes sous elle avec sa grâce habituelle.

\- Ce n’est pas une supposition. Ce n’est pas une hypothèse. C’est la dure réalité. Nous le savons. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que tu as disparu, il a fini en congé administratif.

 

Clint se figea.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Natasha se rétrécirent.

\- Après ce gâchis en Birmanie ? Il a été placé en congé pendant une semaine. Tu ne t’en –

Son visage s’éclaircit, ses lèvres formant un parfait petit o.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, c’est ça ? Tu ne t’en rappelles pas. Tu étais à l’infirmerie, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. Tu étais complètement drogué. Je m’en souviens, c’était le plus longtemps que tu sois resté à l’infirmerie, tu étais dans un tel état. Je pensais que tu en avais entendu parler, ou que Coulson te l’avais dit…

Elle plaça un coude sur un bras du fauteuil et posa son menton dessus.

\- Eh bien, ça c’est un développement intéressant. J’ai moins envie de briser tes deux rotules maintenant.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? jeta rapidement Clint, se sentant paniquer. Il n’y avait aucune raison de le mettre en congé après la Birmanie, rien n’était de sa faute. J’étais celui –

\- Oh, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s’est passé en Birmanie ? demanda-t-elle, le coupant avec un mouvement du poignet. Clint, qui était ton responsable sur cette opération ?

\- Quoi ? J’ai seulement un responsable, Natasha. Coulson est le seul qui arrive à me maîtriser.

Ses yeux se réduisirent à des têtes d’épingles.

\- Non, dit-elle enfin. Non, c’est –

Son corps se pencha en avant.

\- Qui. Etait. Ton responsable ?

\- L’Agent Phil Coulson, grinça t’il, déjà agacé.

\- Non, ce n’était pas lui.

La tête de Natasha se pencha sur le côté.

\- Coulson était le chef d’équipe, mais il n’était pas ton responsable. Ton responsable était l’Agent Shawn Adams. Tu t’en souviens ?

 

Clint ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l’arrêta, l’ombre d’un souvenir… Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne…

\- Ton responsable était l’Agent Adams, répéta t’elle. Et quand toute l’opération a échoué, il est parti en te laissant derrière.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Il t’a laissé et s’est rendu au point de rendez-vous sans toi.

Il y avait quelque chose, mais c’était flou.

\- Ca n’a aucun sens. Coulson était celui qui était avec moi. Je me souviens de lui, je me souviens que c’est lui qui m’a injecté l’antidote.

 

Natasha était en train de l’étudier, le visage neutre. Elle se pencha, juste un petit peu, son index tapotant ses lèvres maquillées.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, dit-elle enfin. Personne ne le sait, à part Coulson, et peut-être Fury. J’ai des suppositions et quelques informations que j’ai réussi à rassembler, mais je ne connais pas toute l’histoire.

\- Quelque chose s’est passé au SHIELD dont tu n’es pas au courant ? dit Clint, essayant d’être moqueur, ou même indifférent, mais son cœur battait très fort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Choquant, n’est-ce pas ?

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire léger.

\- Voici ce que je ne sais pas. Toi et trois autres agents êtes partis avec Coulson en chef de l’Opération et Adams en tant que ton responsable. L’information que nous avons reçue était fausse, et le point de contact était un piège. Coulson s’est chargé d’évacuer les trois agents juniors et t’a laissé avec Adams. Selon les rapports, tu étais catégorique sur le fait que tu pouvais toujours remplir la mission et Adams t’a appuyé.

 

Clint réfléchit.

\- Ca me ressemble.

\- N’est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le point de largage avait été approuvé à l’avance et Coulson a évacué les débutants, l’un d’eux avec deux jambes cassées. A l’heure prévue, Adams s’est montré seul et a déclaré que tu avais disparu alors que tu complétais ta mission.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Coulson lui a tiré dessus avec sa propre arme.

Clint la regarda, surpris.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Ses lèvres se tordirent.

\- Ce n’est pas dans le rapport officiel, bien sûr, mais qu’est-ce qui l’est ? Adams a disparu. Il n’a plus jamais été vu au SHIELD. Donc soit il a été viré, soit il a démissionné, ou il est mort dans une fosse commune en Birmanie. Il y a cependant eu un rapport médical, qui a depuis disparu, qui rapprochait sa blessure à la jambe avec une balle de son propre pistolet. Je suppose qu’il est possible qu’il soit assez incompétent pour d’être tiré dessus, mais il est beaucoup plus probable que Coulson étant Coulson, se soit chargé lui-même de cette tâche désagréable.

 

Elle se leva, secouant une main en l’air alors qu’elle commençait à faire les cent pas.

\- Les débutants et l’infortuné presque-ex responsable ont été rapatriés et Coulson est parti à la recherche de ta carcasse inutile. Il l’a retrouvée, plus ou moins intacte. Il est resté à l’infirmerie jusqu’à ce que tu te réveilles, et il est allé dans le bureau de Fury. Personne ne sait ce qu’ils se sont dit, mais selon l’administration ? Les cris ont duré un moment. Coulson est parti et n’est pas revenu avant une semaine. Congé administratif, c’est ce qui s’est dit, et ça pourrait ne pas être vrai, mais Coulson nous prévient quand il part en congés et il n’était pas sur une opération, et aussi peu probable que cela soit ? Il semblerait que Phil Coulson se soit fait suspendre. Probablement pour avoir tiré sur ton responsable et avoir menacé de faire la même chose à Fury.

 

Clint la fixa. Elle lui rendit son regard.

\- La dernière que tu n’es pas revenu, dit-elle, et sa voix était très gentille, Coulson est allé te chercher. Et depuis, tu n’as été assigné à personne d’autre.

\- Personne d’autre ne voudrait m’avoir, dit Clint, et les mots sonnaient comme s’ils venaient de loin. Elle a dit –

\- Elle.

Natasha eut un grand sourire, menaçant et lumineux.

\- C’était Hill. Je savais que Fury la chargerait de le faire, je savais qu’il ne serait pas assez idiot pour le faire lui-même.

\- Merde, jura Clint pendant que Natasha sortait son téléphone. Ne fais pas ça, craqua t’il, roulant en dehors du lit. Non – Ce n’est pas –

Il essaya d’attraper le téléphone, mais il n’avait jamais été à son niveau à mains nues, il n’avait jamais eu aucune chance contre elle à ce niveau, et elle l’évita facilement.

\- Tu as seulement deux points de pression Clint : moi, et Coulson. S’ils étaient venus pour moi, cela aurait été seulement Fury qui t’aurait parlé. Donc c’était Hill. Et elle a menacé Coulson. Comment ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit Clint ? Que c’était toi ou lui ? Que l’un de vous devait partir ? Est-ce qu’elle a sous-entendu que son attachement envers toi  allait lui faire avoir des problèmes ? Te rassurant qu’il n’aurait rien si tu partais ?

\- Attachement ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Clint fit une autre tentative pour le téléphone et elle balança son coude sur son menton, le faisant reculer d’un pas et lui faisant voir les étoiles.

\- Non, dit-elle, alors qu’il vacillait et essayait de rester debout. Non. Tu n’aurais jamais marché. Ils t’ont frappé en traître. Fort. Où ton armure est la plus faible.

Il sauta, et elle tourna autour de lui, bloquant son coup et frappant l’arrière de son genou.

\- Ils t’ont dit que tu le traînais vers le bas.

Il sursauta, et elle le vit, contre-attaque, le poing effleurant son oreille alors qu’i l’évitait, le pied écrasant son pied qui le maintenait debout. Il tomba, durement, et Natasha le frappa à la tête. Il roula, attrapant son pied et lui faisant faire volte-face.

\- ‘Elle a dit’, cita Natasha. Tu as dit qu’elle a dit que personne d’autre ne te voudrait. Tu y as cru ? Tu es un gros con, Barton, vraiment. Malgré toutes tes bizarreries-

Il la fit tomber sur le dos, son poids lui donnant un léger avantage, et elle répliqua avec force, son poing atterrissant près de son oreille assez fort pour qu’il bouge la tête, et il attrapa son poignet, le tordant.

\- Tu es un très bon agent et le meilleur tireur d’élite au monde, dit Natasha, et il était fier de lui parce qu’elle reprenait son souffle, il l’avait fait se battre assez dur pour que sa respiration soit irrégulière alors qu’elle parlait, puis il roula sur le dos et elle se libéra.

Il essaya de la suivre et le dos de sa main frappa son menton, juste au même endroit où elle avait placé son premier coup, et cela fut suivit avec un genou dans son rein, et purée, ça allait faire mal le lendemain. Putain, ça faisait mal MAINTENANT.

 - N’importe quel autre responsable du SHIELD aurait pu travailler avec toi, si tu les avais laissé faire, mais tu ne peux pas être assigné à un autre responsable.

Son visage s’écrasa sur le tapis, et Natasha le chevaucha, son genou enfoncé dans le creux de son dos, ses bras en arrière, sur le point de sortir de leur articulation, sa main tordant son pouce vers son poignet. Elle se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille, ses cheveux formant un rideau autour de leur visage.

\- Parce que Phil Coulson ne t’autorisera pas à être assigné à quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Parce que la dernière fois qu’il l’a fait, tu étais à moitié mort et presque fou quand il t’a trouvé. Il ne prendra plus ce risque, plus jamais.

 

Il s’étouffait sur le tapis, son menton brûlant, et ses lèvres étaient douces.

\- Il ne prendra plus de risque avec toi, chuchota t’elle. Et si tu disparais, espèce d’idiot, nous te retrouverons. Pas parce que tu n’as pas le droit de partir, mais parce que nous avons le droit de savoir que tu vas bien. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Nat- commença t’il, et elle tira, fort, et il cria.

\- Oui ou non, Barton, ce n’est pas difficile. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Seigneur, Nat !

Risquant un pouce déboîté, il se tordit sous elle, la jetant sur le côté et se libérant. Elle frappa et s’effondra en arrière, donc il risqua une minute pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Pourquoi es-tu une telle psychopathe ? réussit-il à dire, effondré sur le tapis.

\- Parce que tu m’énerves, Barton. Jamais autant que quand tu sors cette pauvre estime de soi.

Elle s’assit, souriant alors qu’elle passait une main sur sa bouche. Ses doigts devinrent rouges avec le sang venant d’une lèvre éclatée.

\- Beau mouvement.

\- Je te l’ai piqué.

Il lui sourit, épuisé.

\- Je sais.

Elle s’effondra à côté de lui.

\- Alors. Que t’a dit Hill ?

Il soupira, et abandonna avant qu’elle ne commence à casser ses doigts.

\- Qu’aucun autre responsable ne m’aurait et que Coulson me protégeait.

\- La première partie est un mensonge éhonté et tu es un idiot pour y avoir cru, la deuxième partie est vraie.

Elle roula vers lui, posant sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Parce que tu mérites d’être protégé.

Elle leva les yeux, ses yeux attrapant la lumière sous ses cils.

\- Quel était le but d’Hill ? Est-ce qu’elle t’a vraiment dit de démissionner ?

\- C’était sous-entendu. Elle a dit que Coulson devrait être promu, mais qu’il a refusé. Parce que ça aurait voulu dire me laisser derrière comme l’outil cassé que je suis, dit-il, et elle le frappa dans les côtes, fort. Tu es juste méchante, dit-il, en rigolant.

\- Tu es un idiot, dit-elle, et sa voix était féroce. Tu es un énorme idiot. La prochaine fois que quelqu’un, spécialement quelqu’un dans la chaîne de commandement du SHIELD, commence à te chercher ? Tu viens me voir.

\- Non, dit Coulson depuis la porte d’entrée, son téléphone à l’oreille. Tu viens me voir.

 

Clint laissa échapper en chuchotant une litanie d’insultes pendant que Natasha prenait son téléphone et raccrochait avec un mouvement du doigt.

\- Espèce de salope, dit-il, à travers ses dents serrées. Espèce de suceuse de sang traîtresse et indigne de confiance.

\- Oh, il est trop tard d’essayer de me passer de la pommade, dit Natasha, s’éloignant de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, récupérant ses bottes d’une main délicate.

\- Vous vous en charger maintenant monsieur ? demanda t’elle en passant Coulson.

Les yeux de Coulson restèrent sur Clint.

\- Oui. Merci Agent.

 

Souriant, Natasha envoya un baiser à Clint et passa la porte. Clint s’effondra sur le tapis.

\- Tu savais qu’elle allait t’appeler ? demanda t’il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais tu ne savais pas qu’elle allait me donner la clé des menottes.

\- Ca, nous n’en avions pas discuté.

\- J’aime cette femme, dit Clint.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons nous accorder sur le fait que nous ne devrions pas l’énerver, approuva Coulson. Je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion Clint.

 

Clint se releva.

\- Ouais. C’est à peu près ça. »

 

 

*

 

Coulson croisa les bras, sa posture stable et solide alors qu’il bloquait le chemin de Clint vers la porte. C’était quelque chose qu’habituellement il évitait de faire, donc Clint prit ça comme un signe qu’il avait vraiment, vraiment des problèmes.

« Tu veux bien me dire comment nous allons régler ça ? demanda t’il, la voix calme et contrôlée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ait quelque chose à régler, dit Clint, se demandant s’il pouvait dépasser Coulson et passer la porte avant de se retrouver menotté encore une fois.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Et je pense que nous devons régler ça.

Faisant preuve d’un soin extrême, ses mouvements par à-coup, Coulson s’enfonça dans le fauteuil près de la porte. Les yeux de Clint le suivirent, et Coulson gloussa.

\- Même comme ça tu ne réussiras pas, Agent. Je t’ai perdu une fois cette semaine, deux fois me feraient perdre patience.

 

Clint ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. Juste un petit peu. Parce que c’était tellement familier, la légère contrariété, et la encore plus légère note d’amusement dans la voix de Coulson. C’était comme s’il rigolait à une blague que le reste du SHIELD n’avait pas encore comprise.

\- Hill a dit –

\- Laisse moi me charger de la DA (ndt : Directrice Assistante ?) Hill. Et du Directeur Fury. C’est un jeu de pouvoir qui, croit-le ou non, n’a rien à voir avec toi. Pas vraiment.

Coulson soutint son regard.

\- C’est entre moi, et eux, et je vais régler ça. Cependant, je répète, Agent, si tu es à nouveau approché de cette manière, ton premier réflexe, dès que tu es dans un endroit sûr, est de me contacter.

\- Je peux le gérer moi-même, se sentit obligé de dire Clint, et Coulson soupira.

\- Ca n’a rien à voir avec si tu peux le gérer, Barton, c’est mon boulot de le gérer. Tu es en train d’essayer de faire mon boulot, et j’ai vu la manière dont tu remplis la paperasse.  S’il te plaît. N’essaye pas de m’aider.

 

C’est de ça qu’il avait eu peur. Que tout ce qu’il avait fallu étaient quelques mots presque spontanés de la part de Coulson, et Clint ne pouvait plus se rappeler de pourquoi il avait essayé de gérer ça seul.

C’était dangereux de laisser Coulson lui parler ; à un certain moment  il perdait toute tentative de sang-froid. Coulson pouvait le persuader de n’importe quoi. L’opération la plus stupide et la plus mal préparée faisait presque sens quand c’était Coulson qui lui en parlait.

 

C’est pourquoi il devait laisser Coulson partir. Il avait perdu son professionnalisme. Quelque chose chez Coulson l’avait écarté chez Clint. Il ne s’embêtait plus à faire semblant. Se disputer avec Coulson était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

\- Quel est ton but ? demanda Clint, le regardant.

L’observant.

\- Quel est votre objectif monsieur ?

\- Que tu reprennes ta lettre de démission et que tu retournes avec nous au SHIELD, dit Coulson, sans réfléchir.

\- Et si je ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Je laisserai Natasha te persuader.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Les lèvres de Coulson se tordirent.

\- Nous avons ces chambres pour une semaine. Notre congé est actuellement noté comme indéfini.

Il se pencha en avant, posant ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- Natasha et moi tablons sur du long terme. Je ne doute pas qu’en fin de compte nous réussirons à ce que tu sois d’accord avec nous.

Ouais, c’est pratiquement la définition de Clint de l’enfer.

\- Et si je ne veux pas aller aussi loin ? demanda Clint, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Alors tu dois me dire quelles sont tes exigences.

Les épaules de Coulson se détendirent.

\- Et me laisser régler ça.

Clint prit une profonde inspiration, se demanda&nt s’il allait trop loin.

\- Et si je veux un autre responsable ? demanda t’il.

Ce fut seulement parce qu’il regardait Coulson avec les meilleurs yeux des employés du SHIELD que ça lui permit de remarquer le scintillement d’une émotion traverser le visage de l’autre homme, qui passa en un clignement d’yeux.

\- Bien, dit Coulson, mais l’émotion avait été là, les lignes au coin de ses yeux comme des lames pointant ses ponts faibles.

Invisibles à tous ceux qui n’étaient pas Clint. Mais Clint avait regardé ce visage. Il avait regardé ce visage sous toutes les lumières, à chaque minute du jour ou de la nuit, il avait vu le visage de Coulson à travers la mousson et de la neige tellement épaisse qu’il pouvait à peine voir son arc qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il avait appris à lire le moindre signe, le plus petit papillotement d’un cil, de suivre ses ordres quand il ne pouvait rien dire, de lire chaque mouvement de muscle, chaque dilatation de pupille, chaque changement dans la respiration et des clignements d’yeux.

 

Clint Barton connaissait le visage de Phil Coulson.

\- Conneries, dit-il, et c’était ça, c’était ce qu’il avait manqué, cette chose qui le tracassait depuis des mois.

\- Tu veux un autre responsable, je t’en trouverai un, dit Coulson, la voix toujours aussi calme.

Légèrement fatiguée. Comme si ce n’était qu’une autre gêne qu’il devait régler avant de pouvoir retourner à sa paperasse.

 

Il y a un mois, ça aurait marché. Clint se serait abandonné à la panique se rattachant à la pensée de mettre sa vie et sa sécurité entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre, et reculé. Mais les lignes étaient là, arrachant la couverture de l’histoire de Coulson, et Clint sourit.

\- On s’en fout, dit-il gaiement. Je peux en trouver un moi-même.

\- Je doute que ça se passe bien. Et en plus, les agents ne sont pas autorisés à choisir leur responsable.

\- Pas officiellement, approuva Clint. Mais si j’avais ton aide, je suis sûr que ça pourrait s’arranger.

 

Coulson bougea dans son siège, se penchant en avant  pour faire tomber ses mains jointes entre ses genoux. La ligne de son dos était comme un arc en récurve, long et tendu.

\- Barton…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses ? Smithson ? Non, il ne peut pas adapter ses plans à la volée, ça me rendrait fou. Wiggman ? Peut-être mais je pense que je le rends nerveux, réfléchit Clint, étendant ses jambes en face de lui. Tu sais quoi ? Sitwell. Je pourrais travailler avec Sitwell, et c’est un de tes amis, non ? Tu as confiance en lui.

Les battements de cils contre les joues de Coulson étaient aussi bruyants qu’un tir.

\- Il l’est et oui.

\- On dirait un bon point de départ.

Clint n’avais pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier, en fin de compte. Il voyait mieux de loin, il pouvait voir que les articulations de Coulson devenaient blanches alors que ses doigts agrippaient les accoudoirs sans qu’un muscle ne bouge sur ses bras ou ses mains.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que tu ne penses pas qu’il est fait pour ça.

\- C’est un excellent agent.

Ses lèvres étaient une teinte plus claire qu’elles l’auraient dû, pressées sans que cela se voit dans l’angle de sa mâchoire ou les lignes de ses joues.

\- Tu travaillerais bien avec lui.

\- Et tu es d’accord avec ça ? demanda Clint, s’appuyant sur ses coudes, son corps ayant une petite baisse de régime.

\- Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin, bien sûr.

Clint sentit ses lèvres se retrousser.

\- Tu es vraiment un horrible menteur.

 

Coulson laissa échapper un petit soupir, une main se levant pour se frotter le bout du nez.

\- Clint, j’ai eu une journée difficile. Tu en es la cause. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le. Sinon…

Il se leva, secoua son costume.

\- J’aimerais aller dormir.

\- Compris, monsieur, dit Clint, sans bouger. Je ne serai plus votre problème. Une chose de moins à s’inquiéter.

Le fléchissement de l’épaule de Coulson sous sa veste était juste suffisant pour qu’il se fasse remarquer.

\- Dieu seul sait je vous ai causé assez de problèmes depuis des années. Vous vous souvenez de Portland ? Quand vous avez terminé avec l’épaule démise et que nous sommes presque morts de froid ?

 

Ne faisant pas confiance à la planque, Coulson avait insisté pour qu’ils conduisent jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient très loin de la ville, et Clint l’avait traîné sur la banquette arrière en plein blizzard hivernal. Ils s’étaient roulés ensemble sous une seule couverture pendant que Coulson avait conjugué des verbes d’une voix faible et bégayante, et que Clint avait regardé la neige, ses yeux ne clignant presque pas jusqu’au matin.

\- C’était à Bangor, et ce n’était pas l’épaule le problème, c’était le fait que j’étais temporairement sourd de l’oreille gauche.

\- Salzbourg ? demanda Clint, ses lèvres se recourbant. Tu as presqu’été touché.

\- Tu t’es presque noyé. J’ai perdu une très bonne paire de chaussures à la place d’un très bon agent. Je ne suis toujours pas certain que j’ai fait le bon choix.

Il y avait eu une arme sur la tempe de Coulson, et la seule fenêtre de tir de Clint avait été en tombant, sa flèche relâchée précisément une seconde après son cri, attirant l’attention du tireur sur lui. Il n’avait pas manqué ; ni l’agent d’HYDRA, qui avait tiré par chance dans la chair du bras de Clint avant de tomber dans le lac à moitié gelé.

 

L’agent d’HYDRA n’avait pas survécu à la flèche lui traversant le cou ; Coulson avait repêché Clint de l’eau, saignant et jurant pendant que Coulson le ramenait sur la rive.

\- Il y a de la paperasse si je meurs, dit Clint.

\- C’était des chaussures très chères. Et il y avait encore plus de paperasse pour essayer de me faire rembourser, dit Coulson.

\- Carcassonne ?

\- Rien n’est arrivé à Carcassonne.

Les yeux de Coulson s’agitèrent et Clint sourit.

\- J’ai appris comment faire la tarte au citron, dit Clint.

Pour une fois, la planque avait été là où elle était supposée être, un appartement confortable et bien fourni, mais  l’extraction avait été retardée d’une semaine. Restant discrets, ça avait été Coulson qui s’était glissé dans les marchés locaux ; son accent était bien meilleur que celui de Clint. Clint avait cuisiné et parcouru les toits pour ne pas perdre la boule et rester en forme.

Ils avaient passé leurs nuits à manger de la tarte au citron avec du lait frais sur le toit. Un de leur voisin s’entraînait au violon la nuit, les notes étant le seul son alors qu’ils fixaient les étoiles en silence, l’épaule de Coulson touchant presque la sienne mais pas complètement. Clint aimait la France.

\- Cardiff ? dit Clint, fixant le plafond.

Cardiff, où il avait disparu pendant trente-six heures, coincé dans les combles d’un immeuble abandonné. Durant une mission de reconnaissance de routine, il n’était pas sur son perchoir prévu, réalisant que le contact international du SHIELD jouait sur les deux tableaux. L’endroit qu’il avait choisi était le dernier endroit où l’agent double l’aurait voulu ; Clint avait le chic pour être exactement à la mauvaise place au bon moment. Quand les passeurs clandestins s’étaient installés juste en dessous de lui, il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de rester et d’attendre que Coulson trouve où il avait été dans la ville.

 

Cela avait prit à Coulson moins d’une journée pour démasquer et arrêter l’agent double, trouver Clint, définir un périmètre, et envoyer l’équipe d’intervention. Clint était sorti de sa cachette en tirant, et les premiers mots que lui avait adressé Coulson avaient été, ‘Où est votre oreillette, Agent ?’

Coulson se passa une main sur le visage, la mâchoire tendue.

\- Ce n’était même pas ta pire disparition. Celle-là était pire.

Clint regarda ailleurs.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu –

\- Quoi ?

Coulson le fixa, les yeux dans le noir.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que je remarquerais ? Tu ne pensais pas que je me rendrais compte que tu avais arrêté de répondre à ton téléphone ? Que tu avais vidé ton appartement ? Portefeuille, téléphone, vêtements, tout, tu as tout laissé derrière, et tu pensais que ça passerait comme une lettre à la Poste ?

Sa voix était très basse, et très tendue, une note dangereuse dans les mots.

Le sourire de Clint mourut.

\- J’ai toujours eu l’intention de partir. Un jour.

Certes, ‘un jour’ avait terminé par être de plus en plus lointain. Son intention de réduisant, les plans qui avaient été solides et concrets se transformant en un souvenir lointain.

\- C’était juste un travail Coulson.

 

Les lèvres de Coulson se tordirent, pas un sourire, rien qui approchait un sourire. C’était une torsion amère.

\- C’était ta vie Barton. C’était ma –

Ses dents se cognèrent ensemble, et sa gorge bougea, comme s’il avalait physiquement les mots.

\- C’est ta vie, parce que tu reviens avec nous.

\- Et la Birmanie ? demanda Clint, et la question le surpris lui-même.

\- Toujours pas mon opération favorite, laissa échapper Coulson.

\- Est-ce que tu as tiré sur Adams ? demanda Clint, alors que Coulson haussait un sourcil.

\- Ah, Natasha t’a encore raconté des histoires.

Coulson soupira, les yeux fixes, durs comme du marbre.

\- J’ai suivi les protocoles du SHIELD sur l’interrogation d’un individu gardant des informations vitales.

\- Vraiment ? dit Clint.

\- Oui.

Les lèvres de Clint se retroussèrent.

\- Et quelle partie du protocole du SHIELD implique tirer sur l’un de tes subalterne ?

Le visage de Coulson se ferma.

\- Il nous a rejoint au point de rendez-vous et a dit que tu étais mort. Puisque tu étais en train d’inventer de nouvelles insultes sur notre ligne privée de communication, j’étais pratiquement certain qu’Adams n’était pas honnête. A partir de là, je ne l’ai plus traité comme un agent du SHIELD, mais comme un agent double. Je l’ai désarmé et lui ai demandé où tu étais. Je n’ai pas aimé la réponse, donc j’ai tiré un coup de semonce.

\- En l’air ? demanda Clint, en souriant.

\- Dans son genou.

Clint éclata de rire.

\- Il n’y a que toi pour considérer que c’est un coup de semonce.

\- Il avait un truc à faire. T’amener à ta cible et te ramener. Il a échoué. Il a de la chance d’être rentré vivant.

La mâchoire de Coulson était serrée.

\- Je n’ai aucune pitié pour les responsables qui abandonnent les agents sous leur protection.

\- Je savais que tu-

Clint s’arrêta, prenant une inspiration.

\- Une dernière question. Ne me mens pas et je te laisserai me ramener.

Les pieds de Coulson bougèrent sur le tapis, se préparant à la possibilité de devoir bouger rapidement et avec force.

\- D’accord.

Pas de promesse, pas de garantie, juste un accord basique qu’il avait compris.

 

Quelque chose embêtait Clint depuis qu’il s’était réveillé à l’infirmerie, un souvenir récurrent qui était flou et qui ne s’effaçait pas. Il l’avait finalement enterré, ne voulant pas demander, et incapable de se souvenir s’il se faisait des idées.

\- Quand j’étais, eh bien, mourant, par manque d’un meilleur mot, est-ce que tu m’as embrassé ?

 

Il avait un souvenir, flou et irrégulier, douloureux et lancinant, d’avoir supplié Coulson de l’embrasser. Ce qui était plutôt humiliant. A part que, eh bien, il était pratiquement sûr que Coulson l’avait fait. Pas le petit bisou sur la joue auquel il s’attendait, mais le vrai, chaud, dur et avec la bouche ouverte.

Bien sûr, il avait tellement halluciné qu’il aurait pu jurer que Barney était dans la pièce avec eux à un moment aussi. Alors soit Coulson avait vraiment mis sa langue dans la bouche de Clint, ou Clint le voulait tellement qu’il l’avait inventé.

 

Coulson le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Non.

Et les lignes étaient là, dures et visibles uniquement parce que Clint s’attendait à les voir, pour signaler le mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? demanda t’il, et il s’allongea sur le lit, faisant rebondir ses jambes, se tendant pour attraper le dessus du cadre du lit. Je me souviens te le demander. Supplier, en fait. J’étais mourant, et tout ce que je voulais de toi, tout ce que je demandais, après tout ce temps ensemble, étais un baiser.

\- Tu n’allais pas mourir, dit Coulson, la voix tendue.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que j’allais vraiment mourir, dit Clint. Et je t’ai supplié. Ma dernière demande. Et tu me dis que tu as dit non.

\- Tu n’allais pas t’en souvenir de toute façon, dit Coulson.

Mais sa main le trahit, frottant ses yeux avec les doigts tendus. Il la laissa retomber presqu’au moment où elle toucha sa peau, mais les trous dans son armure étaient tellement gros qu’il aurait pu saigner.

\- Il n’y avait aucune raison-

\- Je t’ai supplié, dit Clint, et il ne s’en souvenait pas, c’était complètement flou, mais il se souvenait du besoin, du désespoir, et il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il ne les ait pas traduit en mots, déformés et désespérés. Tout ce temps. Toutes ces opérations. Je ne t’ai jamais rien demandé. Putain, la plupart du temps je me suis battu contre tout ce que tu essayais de faire.

Aide, ordres, soins médicaux et le contrôle, toujours le contrôle avec eux, comme s’ils luttaient pour quelque chose qu’aucun d’entre eux ne voulait admettre.

 

Coulson ne bougeait pas, silencieux, et Clint se releva.

\- Vous avez travaillé trop longtemps avec Fury, monsieur. Vous ne savez plus mentir.

 

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et Coulson fut sur lui. Ensemble, ils tombèrent sur le lit et Clint se figea, le poids de Coulson le bloquant. Coulson plaça un avant-bras en travers de sa poitrine, sa main fermée en un poing contre l’omoplate de Clint.

\- Tu aimes vraiment forcer ta chance, n’est-ce pas Barton ? demanda Coulson, la voix grondante.

\- A chaque fois que je peux, monsieur, rétorqua Clint, et il se tourna, juste assez pour déséquilibrer Coulson, perdant le contrôle alors que Clint le poussait sur le dos.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent ainsi, Clint chevauchant les hanches de Coulson, ses mains agrippant les poignets de Coulson, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

\- Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas fait alors ?

\- Parce que ce n’est pas approprié.

Il n’y avait que la vérité, sur son visage, dans sa voix et dans la manière dont il laissait Clint le dominer, le bloquer, le pousser dans le matelas.

\- Combien de fois as-tu dû te le répéter avant de pouvoir le dire sans te trahir ? demanda Clint, lui souriant, parce que, yeah, Coulson ne lui avait cassé aucun os et botté le cul, et ils savaient tous les deux qu’il aurait pu, s’il avait voulu.

 

L’idée qu’il ne le voulait peut-être pas, rendait Clint un peu confus, mais il était celui qui forçait sa chance. Coulson le savait mieux que personne.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, dit Coulson, et ce n’était pas une question, c’était un chuchotement angoissé.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, dit Clint, et il pouvait sentir la respiration de Coulson.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas, agent, tu es-

Coulson ferma la bouche.

\- Laisse-moi me relever et nous en discuterons.

\- J’aime la discussion d’ici.

Clint regarda la bouche de Coulson.

-Est-ce que tu m’as embrassé ?

\- Non.

 

Clint se pencha, assez prêt pour voir les reflets dorés qui flottaient dans les yeux de Coulson.

\- Est-ce que tu m’as embrassé ?

\- Non.

 

Ils étaient tous les deux aussi tendus que la corde d’un arc, la vibration de l’un résonnant chez l’autre, alors que Clint baissait sa bouche pour être à portée de celle de Coulson. Il résista à l’envie de passer sa langue contre les lèvres de Coulson.

\- Est-ce que, chuchota-t-il, les mots portés par sa respiration pour effleurer la bouche de Coulson comme un baiser interposé, tu as refusé ma dernière volonté ?

\- Non.

 

Clint se laissa plus tomber qu’il n’embrassa Coulson.

 

Coulson le fit repasser sur le dos alors qu’il approfondissait le baiser, sa bouche s’ouvrant pour avaler le gémissement qui traversa les défenses de Clint. Ses doigts creusant dans les muscles solides du dos de Coulson, Clint se perdant dans le baiser, la sensation, la chaleur du contact. D’une certaine manière, il n’était pas sûr mais il n’allait pas le remettre en cause, il réussit à poser une main sur la cravate de Coulson, ses doigts agrippant la soie et l’enlevant, le gardant captif alors même que Coulson le clouait au lit.

 

Quand le baiser cessa enfin, ils avaient tous les deux besoin d’air. Clint poussa le veste de Coulson, Coulson passa le T-shirt de Clint par-dessus sa tête, et Clint dû changer de position pour lui permettre de s’en débarrasser.

\- Ca ne va rien résoudre, réussit à dire Coulson, la bouche sur le cou de Clint, les mots s’enfonçant dans la peau chaude.

\- Putain, je dirais que ça résout tout.

Clint souleva ses hanches du lit, grognant alors que son érection se frottait contre la cuisse dure de Coulson. Tu n’allais pas me laisser prendre un autre responsable de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Clint glissa sa main sous l’ourlet de la veste de Coulson, trouvant la solide courbe de ses fesses.

\- L’hypothèse même est morte quand j’ai mentionné Portland. Je pouvais presque te voir m’imaginer sur ce siège arrière avec Sitwell sur mes genoux.

Il sourit contre la gorge de Coulson, sa langue raclant la peau et apprenant à quoi ressemblait le goût de Coulson.

\- Tu étais jaloux.

\- C’était Bangor, et j’étais jaloux quand tu as parlé à Fromm au stand de tir la semaine dernière. L’idée de toi avec un autre responsable était impossible.

Les mains de Coulson étaient sur sa ceinture, descendant son jogging sur ses jambes. Clint leva les hanches pour que ça soit plus facile, mais ce n’était pas vraiment nécessaire. Coulson était un bâtard concentré quand il avait un but.

\- J’aurais trouvé un moyen.

\- Probablement, approuva Clint, le tirant pour un baiser.

La distraction fonctionna, et il se débrouilla pour enlever une demi-douzaine de boutons à Coulson.

\- Certainement, dit Coulson en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant d’un mouvement du bras à travers la pièce.

La tête de Clint se tourna pour fixer la veste qui semblait flotter jusqu’au sol.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de jeter tes habites au sol ? réussit-il à dire. Tu as accroché ta veste avant de te faire soigner pour un coup de feu, je l’ai vu.

 

Coulson entoura sa joue et retourna sa tête pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard de Clint.

\- Je me fous complètement de la veste, dit-il, détachant ses mots, et Clint eut presque un orgasme.

\- Merde, réussit-il à dire à travers ses dents serrées. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, ce n’est pas-

Il ferma les yeux et au loin, il entendit de rire chaud de Coulson.

\- Pour que ce soit clair, réussit à dire Clint alors que Coulson l’embrassait plus bas sur le torse, la soie de la cravate glissant sur la peau nue de Clint. Je t’appelle Phil quand nous le faisons.

\- C’est probablement pour le mieux Clint. »

 

 

*

 

 

Fury ne leva même pas les yeux quand la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil, son attention toujours sur sa paperasse.

« Est-ce que tout est réglé Phil ?

\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, n’interférez plus jamais dans la manière dont je gère mes agents.

Il secoua une main en l’air, éloignant les objections d’un geste des doigts.

\- C’était moins une interférence, et plus un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, résistez aux coups de pouce. Peu importe combien vous pensez que c’est nécessaire.

Les lèvres de Fury se tordirent d’amusement.

\- Est-ce que votre revolver est sorti Phil ?

\- A t’il besoin de l’être monsieur ?

\- Non, je vérifiais pour voir si j’avais besoin de sortir le mien.

Fury fit glisser son stylo sur la page, signant et fermant le dossier.  Il leva les yeux en posant son stylo.

\- Occupez-vous correctement de vos agents, Phil, et je n’aurais pas EU à m’impliquer. Vous pensez que j’aime ça ? C’est comme si je gérais une garderie, violente et  sentimentalement refoulée mais une garderie, et ça ? Ce n’était pas dans ma liste pour mon avenir. Je suis vraiment, vraiment ennuyé à l’heure actuelle.

Coulson pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Imaginez ma surprise monsieur.

\- Ouais, et la formation de couples ? Pas ma spécialité.

Il fit une pause, lançant un regard à Coulson.

\- Comment ça c’est passé d’ailleurs ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Eh, cool. Je suis content pour vous.

Fury leva le dossier de son bureau et lui tendit.

\- Mettez votre paperasse à jour avant la fin de la journée. Il n’y en a pas beaucoup, je l’admets, vous êtes le mandataire de Barton depuis un moment, et il a fait de vous le bénéficiaire de son assurance-vie il y a six mois –

La tête de Phil se releva brusquement et Fury fit de son mieux pour ne pas jubiler.

\- Mais tous changements pour l’accès aux informations et aux lieux de résidences doivent être notifiés au département RH avant la fin de la semaine pour rester  jour.

 

Il fit une pause.

\- Mais, bien sûr, peut-être pouvez-vous convaincre Barton d’arrêter de dormir sur votre canapé un de ces jours, hein ? Je veux dire, ça va être agaçant, rentrer chez soi et le trouver affalé sur votre sofa.

\- Si j’avais un problème avec cette situation, monsieur, je ne lui aurais jamais donné une clé.

Phil regarda rapidement les documents.

\- Juste par curiosité monsieur, qu’est-ce qui serait arrivé si ça ne s’était pas passé comme ça ? Vous auriez pu nous perdre tous les trois d’un coup.

\- J’avais foi en vos habilités professionnelles avec les agents sous vos ordres. Ca n’allait pas arriver ; ça aurait été la pire chose qui aurait pu leur arriver. Et à vous.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes en êtes vous mêlé si vous aviez une telle confiance en moi ? demanda Coulson, calant les dossiers sous son bras.

\- J’ai confiance en vous professionnellement Phil. Vous vous débrouilliez bien du côté professionnel. Cependant, il semble que vous ne réussissiez pas à avoir des rendez-vous, et l’un de mes meilleurs agents vous suivait comme un chiot éperdu d’amour, dormant sur votre canapé, vivant dans les conduits d’aération au-dessus de votre bureau, se rendant insupportable et vous ne faisiez rien.

Fury pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

\- Surtout parce que, malgré vos pouvoirs d’observation, vous ne l’aviez pas remarqué.

\- A quel moment de cette conversation est-il acceptable de vous tirer dessus ? demanda Phil, calme, et Fury éclata de rire.

\- Si j’avais été vous Phil, je serais entré dans la pièce avec mon revolver sorti. Vous voyez, c’est pour ça que vous êtes mon homme de la situation.

Il se leva, posant les mains sur son bureau.

Les prochaines années, ou même mois, vont être vraiment très drôles, dit-il, maniant son sarcasme comme un instrument contondant. J’ai besoin que vous soyez à fond, et les deux premiers Avengers au creux de votre main.

 

Coulson jeta un coup d’œil aux dossiers qu’il avait en main.

\- Hawkeye et Blawk Widow.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous pensez que ça marchera monsieur ?

\- Je pense que ça a intérêt.

Fury se rassit dans sa chaise.

\- Autre chose Agent ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Fury attrapa son stylo.

\- Et Phil ?

\- Oui ?

\- Félicitations. Pour avoir enfin eu un rendez-vous.

\- Monsieur, vous n’avez pas eu un rendez-vous depuis l’administration Reagan ( _NDT : 1981-1989_ ). Je n’en discuterai pas avec vous.

 

Fury se pencha, les bras grands ouverts alors qu’il souriait à Coulson.

\- Sortez votre cul plat de mon bureau, espèce de con insubordonné.

\- Merci monsieur.

Phil s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Monsieur ? Ne menacez plus jamais Barton.

\- Je vous laisse ce plaisir à partir de maintenant, approuva Fury.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le trou que la flèche avait fait sur la surface polie de son bureau.

\- C’est un homme dangereux à hameçonner. Et vous avez réussit deux fois.

Il fit une pause.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi, et je ne veux pas vraiment savoir.

Il jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Il est votre responsabilité à partir de maintenant.

\- Il l’a toujours été.

Phil ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous avez l’habitude de vous mêler de choses qui ne sont pas vos affaires monsieur. Vous devriez y réfléchir.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et Fury se détendit sur sa chaise, gloussant.

 

La porte se rouvrit.

\- Barton, dit Phil, les yeux au plafond. Mon bureau. Maintenant.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit la bouche d’aération.

\- Putain de bordel-

Fury attrapa son holster.

\- Je vais vous aligner tous les deux, je le jure devant Dieu, je vais le faire.

Il y eut un rire venant de l’aération.

\- Bonne chance pour ça Directeur.

\- Il est très dur à atteindre, dit Coulson depuis la porte, ayant presque l’air contrit. Très rapide pour un homme de sa taille. Barton, bouge. Maintenant.

\- Oui monsieur. »

 

Et ils étaient tous les deux partis, et Fury ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau, cherchant une aspirine ou une flasque ou les deux ; à ce moment, il n’était pas sûr de s’en soucier. En fin de compte, il avala quelques pilules et les fit passer avec une gorgée de brandy.

« Je gère un putain de service de rencontres », marmonna Fury à lui-même avec un mouvement de la tête. Et, il lâcha la flasque dans son tiroir et retourna à ses dossiers.

 

Il y avait toujours de la paperasse à faire, et son bras droit allait sûrement être occupé pendant un moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Mais me revoilà.  
> C'est quand même plus de 40 pages Word et honnêtement je trouve que ce n'est pas son meilleur truc. Le prochain devrait arriver plus vite parce que: 1) Il est un tout petit plus court et 2) Je l'adore.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction.


End file.
